vida de casados
by andan1324
Summary: como pasan su vida grell y will cuando ya están casados y tienen a su hija grenn de un mes de edad (especial de la saga de un hijo)


Bueno este es un especial q hice para mi saga espero les guste a y esta tiene lugar cuando grell tenia apenas un mes de edad

Vida de casados

Grell y will Vivian en su pequeño departamento con su hija grenn de 1 mes de edad, eran felices pero tenían que seguir con su dura rutina diaria.

Era una mañana como cualquiera, William se levanto antes que su amado y se había marchado a trabajar si no antes darle un beso al durmiente grell y un beso a su pequeña bebe.

Cuando grell despertó pudo observar que will ya se había marchado antes de él, así que se levanto y se arreglo para después dirigirse a la recamara de su bebe y prepararla para llevarla con él al trabajo, así que tomo la pañalera y coloco a la bebe en una cangurera que llevaba puesta

-me hermosa bebe te voy a llevar más hermosa que siempre

Después grell preparo sus cosas y salió al trabajo. Cuando llego fue primero a su oficina a dejar las cosas de la pequeña grenn para después dirigirse a la oficina de su amado

-hola will ya llegamos-dijo entrando contento a la oficina

-que bien grell y ¿cómo está la bebe?-no apartaba la vista de sus papeles

-está bien pero hoy te toca cuidarla porque tengo muchas recolecciones que hacer así que mejor te la quedas tu

-si grell déjamela

Grell le coloco la cangurera a will con la bebe, le dejo todo lo necesario y tomo sus cosas para después salir a recolectar almas, mientras tanto William estaba llenando documentos tranquilamente hasta que sintió que una pequeña mano le estaba jalando los papeles, era grenn que ya había despertado

-as de tener hambre verdad ahorita te doy tu comida-dijo dejando los papeles y dirigiéndose a el sofá donde estaba la pañalera

-bueno mi princesa ahí está tu alimento y ahora a dormir-dijo sacando a la bebe de la cangurera y dándole su biberón para que después de tanto rato al fin quedara dormida

Grell tenía muchas recolecciones, cuando al fin termino su gran montaña de papeleo de las recolecciones que realizo se dirigió a la oficina de will para entregarle la gran pila pero cuando llego pudo escuchar desde afuera que se escuchaban los lloridos de la pequeña grenn así que cuando entro a la oficina pudo ver que will estaba meneando a la bebe que quien sabe por qué razón estaba llorando

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí will?-dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-que la niña lleva así desde hace 10 minutos

-a ver préstamela-dijo grell estirando los brazos para sostener a la infante

-pues ten pero no creo que puedas calmarla-y cuando termino de hablar pudo observar que ya todo estaba en silencio y que grell le estaba cambiando el pañal a la pequeña

-¿Cómo lo hiciste para saber que tenia?-William estaba muy sorprendido

-una madre sabe todo- estaba tranquilamente cambiándole el pañal a la niña sobre los papeles de will

-oye ¿Por qué estas cambiándole el pañal a la niña sobre mis papeles?

-pues no encontré otro lugar y ya llevo porque ya voy a la casa amor-dijo cargando a la pequeña y recogiendo todas sus cosas

-si hasta luego grell llegare tarde porque ahora tendré horas extras por esos papeles

-hay no son muchos y además te recompensare si will

-está bien grell

-bueno ya me voy-dijo dándole un beso-ya sabes que te amo

-si yo también grell

-despídete de papa grenn- dijo cargando a la bebe y llevándosela a will

-hasta pronto mi hermosa princesa-dijo will sosteniendo en lo alto a su bebe para después dársela a grell

-bueno ahora si ya nos vamos –dijo saliendo de la oficina

William regreso al trabajo pues debía reparar esos papeles que grell había arruinado, después de dos horas will al fin termino su trabajo y se dirigió a casa, cuando llego pudo observar que todo estaba lleno de velas y había pétalos en el suelo formando un camino hacia la recamara, William empezó a seguir el camino de pétalos de rosas y llego a la recamara donde grell vestía un hermoso babidoll rojo

-amor que bueno que llegaste ya comencemos con los juego

-¿y la niña?-will no quería que su hija escuchara lo que iba a hacer con su pareja

-ella ya lleva horas dormida así que no nos escuchara-dijo ya arrodillándose en la cama para comenzar

-bueno está bien para mí-dijo acercándose al pelirrojo

William inclino mas al pelirrojo, le acerco su mano para que este la lubricara, después empezó a prepararlo, ingreso el primer dedo haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo soltara un pequeño gemido, después el segundo para hacer tijera para después de un rato ingresar el tercer dedo pero después de un segundo, la niña empezó a llorar

-hay porque ahorita-se quejo grell

-voy a tranquilizarla-will se fue a lavar las manos para después ir a la recamara por su niña

-has sido una niña mala grenn, como interrumpir a tus padres en algo tan importante-dijo recibiendo a la niña

-a ya ni le digas nada mejor cálmala ya-la niña no paraba de llorar

-está bien pero mejor para que si se duerma hay que dormirla con nosotros

-pues si ya no hay otro remedio pues ya que hacer-dijo sobándose las sienes

-pues si pero todo por esta adoración que nos llego gracias a un milagro

-aja un milagro si ella llego por una noche, unos nueve meses y ya

-sí y gracias a esa noche y esos meses tenemos a este angelito

-si todo gracias a esa fantástica noche, pero bueno ya debemos irnos a dormir

-si eso es cierto vamos a dormir-dijo grell acomodándose en la cama y a lado del estaba la pequeña

-buenas noches grell-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Buenas noche will y también a ti grenn-la pequeña estaba en medio de la pareja

Ya era domingo, día libre para los shinigamis, la familia despertó cuando grell despertó se vistió rápido y se fue a preparar el desayuno de toda su familia, fue a preparar unos deliciosos panques para su marido y un biberón para su bebe, después les dio el aviso de a desayunar así que llego will con la bebe en brazos para después colocarla en su silla para comer y después se fue a sentar en su lugar y mientras grell le servía el desayuno el leía su periódico de todos los domingos

-ya está listo ten will-dijo colocándole al frente su plato

-gracias grell-dijo dejando a lado el periódico y comenzando a comer

-oye will quería decirte si hoy podíamos salir a pasear

-si quieres grell

-bueno entonces voy a prepararme para salir-dijo tomando a la bebe y dirigiéndose a su recamara

Grell se fue a vestir con un encantador vestido rojo y a peinarse con una media cola de caballo y a la bebe la vistió con un hermoso vestido rosa y haciéndole unas diminutas colitas pues la pequeña apenas tenía pelo, grell después de preparar su enorme pañalera y su carriola se dirigió a donde estaba will pues el hombre ya estaba listo ya solo estaba esperando a su mujer

-bueno amor ya estamos listas

-bueno entonces vamos-dijo abriendo la puerta para que grell saliera por delante con la carriola

William abrió un portal al mundo humano y después de un rato de estar caminando la familia se encontraba en una pequeña plaza, ahí había de todo desde comida hasta prendas de ropa, la familia estaba paseando hasta que de pronto grell vio una tienda donde había ropa para bebe

-oh will mira podemos ir a ver-dijo asomándose en el cristal de uno de los aparadores

-está bien si quieres-dijo acercándose a grell junto con la carriola

-bueno entonces vamos a comprarle un hermoso vestido a grenn-dijo tomando posesión de la carriola y entrando a el local

-buenos días podemos atenderle-era la encargada de la tienda que le dio la bienvenida a la pareja

-si por favor podría mostrarme sus vestidos más hermosos para mi niña

-si por favor acompáñeme-dijo la señorita llevando a grell y a la pequeña grenn a lo fondo de la tienda y mientras will esperaba en un pequeño sofá que había cerca

Había pasado una hora y grell aun no salía pues no sabía cual vestido escoger pues todos eran preciosos a su parecer hasta que al fin se decidió por un pequeño vestido azul con encajes blancos, grell salió con la bebe a donde estaba will, coloco las cosas rápido en la pañalera y salió rápido con su esposo del local

La familia siguió con su caminata hasta que vieron un puesto de helados y el pelirrojo comenzó a rogarle a will que le comprara uno

-gracias will esta delicioso

-si grell pero ya no pidas nada mas

-si will

-oye grell ya es hora de la leche de la niña-dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo

-si dale si leche, está en la pañalera

-oye espera grell estás seguro que esta la niña aquí-dijo porque no había nada en la carriola

-claro si yo misma la coloque

-pues aquí no hay nada, hay ni eso puedes hacer bien grell-dijo furioso William pues donde había dejado grell a la bebe

-pues yo estaba seguro de que la había colocado pero ya sé donde puede estar-dijo el pelirrojo para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la tienda de ropa de hace un rato

La pareja corrió hasta que llegaron a la tienda y cuando entraron ahí estaba la pequeña grenn sentada como si nada, al verla, su madre el alzo a lo alto

-mi bebe mi hermosa bebe ya no te vuelvo a olvidar

-pues a ver si lo cumples

-claro que si porque yo soy muy responsable con mis asuntos

-quisieras grell pero bueno ya debemos volver a casa porque ya está oscureciendo –dijo el moreno viendo al cielo

-está bien entonces vamos-dijo colocando a la bebe en la carriola y abrazando el brazo del hombre más alto

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa grell cambio a la bebe de ropa y la coloco en su cuna para que al fin durmiera, después fue a prepararle su cena a will y se sentó a disfrutar de su alimento junto a su amado.

-oye will una vez no te has preguntado qué diría grenn de que sus dos padres son hombres y de donde surgió-dijo con un tono preocupado en su voz

-pues si algún día pregunta le diremos que vino de un intenso y apasionado amor verdadero-dijo acariciando la larga melena del pelirrojo

-oh will te amo

-yo también grell-dijo dándole un dulce beso

-oye will ¿hoy si podemos jugar?

-sí pero hay que tener cuidado de que no se despierte la niña

-ya sé que hacer para que eso no suceda-dijo dirigiéndose a la recamara de la bebe

Grell coloco una consola con música para dormir, para luego irse a preparar con su babidoll rojo para will y así la familia paso su noche de domingo, la pequeña grenn durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto mientras que sus padres se la pasaron jugando toda la noche, todo en la casa era tranquilidad en el cuarto de grenn solo se escuchaba música instrumental y en el cuarto de la pareja se escuchaban los quejidos de grell y de will

FIN

Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios bueno hasta luego


End file.
